1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of network functionality that attempts to establish a requested network link or, if necessary, attempts to establish any other alternative network link that a user has previously designated for the requested network link.
2. Related Art
Computers and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or other type of electronic system or device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
The functionality of an electronic system (e.g., a palmtop computer system, a desktop computer system, a cellular phone, a pager, etc.) is enhanced by including an electronic display device. On occasion, the electronic system includes one or more communication ports for exchanging or sharing data with other electronic systems or with a network. For example, an infrared (IR) communication port, a RF (radio frequency) communication port, or other type of communication port can be incorporated into the electronic system. A communication port is positioned in the electronic system according to a variety of factors, such as space requirements, industry standards, and convenience to a user.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a palmtop computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable handheld device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Moreover, the personal digital assistant can also access information from the Internet, as mentioned above. In particular, the personal digital assistant can browse Web pages located on the Internet. Typically, the personal digital assistant includes an electronic display device having a display area (e.g., a screen) that is smaller in size relative to a display area associated with a standard-sized electronic display device (e.g., 15 inch monitor, 17 inch monitor, etc.) which is part of a desktop computer system or a laptop computer system.
Typically, the personal digital assistant includes one or more communication ports (e.g., an IR communication port, a RF (radio frequency) communication port, a serial communication port, an Ethernet communication port, a cellular phone communication port, etc.). For example, a IR communication port is positioned along the top edge of the personal digital assistant so that a user can conveniently view and read the electronic display device and at the same time communicate with another electronic system located across from the user while the user holds the personal digital assistant.
Moreover, the network capability of the personal digital assistant enhances a user's experience. As new network technologies emerge, additional network functionality is incorporated into the personal digital assistant. For example, a variety of wireless networks are being deployed to serve a wide range of devices including a personal digital assistant. Having access to many different types of networks improves the productivity of the user and increases demand for the personal digital assistant. However, the personal digital assistant may not always be able to establish a network link with some of these emerging networks because of numerous reasons. Some of these reasons include: insufficient network capacity, technical network difficulties, and slow rollout of the coverage area of the emerging networks.
Typically, if the personal digital assistant fails to establish a requested network link, the user has to reconfigure the network functionality of the personal digital assistant so that, on a subsequent attempt to establish a network link, another type of network link is attempted. If the personal digital assistant fails again to establish the requested network link, the user again has to reconfigure the network functionality of the personal digital assistant so that, on another attempt to establish a network link, yet another type of network link is attempted. Such intervention by the user degrades the user experience and increases user frustration. Moreover, the situation can only get worse in the future with the continual development of more network technologies.